Fear and Love and Everything Between
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Twin sisters Miyako and Saiko Moriko are the Third and Fourth seats of Squad Three. Because of their unique linked Zanpakutos, they are chosen to help Toshiro Hitsugaya's team in Karakura Town when the Arrancars start showing up. But things get complicated when Miyako discovers she likes redheads, and Saiko's into, well, a psycho. Renji/OC, Grimmjow/OC


"Miyako! MIYAKO!"

Miyako Moriko felt her lower eyelid twitch as she turned to see a familiar figure heading down the street toward her.

She had long since gotten over the fact that looking at this girl was equivalent to looking into a mirror. Same shoulder length lavender hair, same yellow colored eyes, same petite body that looked even smaller in black robes.

"Saiko, calm down before you hurt yourself," she sighed.

Saiko stopped in front of her, panting. Her Soul Reaper kimono looked a little messy, as if she had put in on in high haste.

"I… I got a message for you- for both of us!" she said with a big grin, "Head Captain Yamamoto wants to see us!"

Miyako perked a brow at her twin, turning fully to face her, "He does?"

The two Moriko twins stood in the Seireitei now, more specifically, in Squad Three territory. It had been a good few months since their Captain, Gin Ichimaru, had left with Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen after betraying the whole of the Soul Society and stealing something Kisuke Urahara created called the Hogyoku. They were on high alert at the moment, not sure when Aizen was going to make his move against them again.

Currently, Miyako's rank was third seat in Squad Three, and Saiko's was fourth seat.

"Yeah!" Saiko's face was lit up with excitement, the main thing that set the two apart in looks was how ecstatic she was nearly all of the time, "Come on!"

Miyako frowned thoughtfully as she followed after Saiko toward Squad One territory. A summons? Why? What had they done to earn such a thing? Saiko was excited, so they couldn't be in trouble.

Reaching Yamamoto's quarters and heading up into the building, Saiko practically had a skip in every other step.

"You're awfully cheery," Miyako said with a small smirk toward her twin.

Saiko looked back at her with a large grin, "Of course! This has to mean something big! We might actually start to be able to really help this coming war," that grin of hers turned a little wild, an almost animalistic look coming to her eyes, "We can really make sure that those traitors pay if we're in a position that allows us to participate. I want to be on the front lines when Aizen shows he face again."

Miyako had always been a little concerned with her sister's bloodthirsty tendencies. Saiko liked to make her battles last, not really the mentality someone from Squad Three should have. She also tended to let this get the best of her in battles when she was just messing around instead of taking things seriously and ending it when she can. Miyako liked to end her fights as soon as possible, and usually strategically plotted out the best way to do such right before engaging. She didn't detest fighting exactly, but she certainly didn't enjoy it as much as Saiko.

There were several ways that Miyako and Saiko were opposites. But others in which they were incredibly similar. Miyako had no idea how her life would even continue without Saiko. She was like half of her soul.

The two of them paused outside the door in which the Captain meetings were usually held. Saiko peeked in, then looked back at Miyako, "Ready?" she asked with a big grin.

Miyako sighed slightly at her twin's overbearing enthusiasm, and gave her a nod.

"Great!" Saiko pushed open the door, and the two walked inside.

Head Captain Yamamoto stood at the back of the room, and Miyako was surprised to another Captain with him. Byakuya Kuchiki, a younger man with black hair sectioned off by ordainments in his bangs and on the side of his head. He ran Squad Six.

"Ah, Miyako and Saiko Moriko," said Yamamoto, an elderly man with a bald head and long white beard, bearing several scars on his old face, "Please, step forward."

The twins did so, and Yamamoto looked them over thoughtfully.

"Captain Kuchiki has requested your assistance in a mission in the World of the Living," said Yamamoto.

The girls looked at Byakuya.

"A mission?" Saiko asked, starting to smile again.

"Yes," said Byakuya briskly, "I wish you two to accompany my Lieutenant to the World of the Living where he is providing support to Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. We are preparing for the event that Aizen might attack Karakura Town where he is stationed."

"Why Karakura Town?" asked Saiko.

"We're still trying to figure that out," said Byakuya.

"You will be leaving tonight, so I suggest you get your things into order and go meet with Renji Abarai," said Yamamoto.

"Sir," Miyako cut in before they were fully dismissed, "I'm just curious… why us?"

"The two of you possess unique talents that we believe will be a valuable asset in this mission," said Byakuya, "You're combat skills and tactics when the two of you work together shall be most useful."

Miyako and Saiko glanced at one another for a moment.

"Thank you," they said in unison and bowed, "We will prepare."

As they got back out into the streets of the Seireitei, Saiko bounced.

"Can you believe this? I direct mission that has to do with this war!" she said, "This is great! Have you ever met this Renji guy?"

"No," said Miyako with almost a bored tone, "Not directly. I've never spoken to him."

"Well, I suppose that's no surprise, when you don't talk to anyone," Saiko teased, earning a scowl from Miyako, "But I haven't met him either, so this should be fun. Hey, should we keep making him think he's talking to the other one while we do this?" Saiko asked with a big grin.

Miyako sighed, "We haven't done that since we were in the Academy, Saiko."

"So?"

Miyako shook her head, smirking slightly at her. She would always be amused by her sister's child like demeanor, but she got a little tired of it sometimes. She wished that Saiko would eventually manage to grow up. But she supposed all in good time it would happen. Saiko had to mature in her own way just as Miyako had to.

After reporting back to Izuru and letting him know about Yamamoto's orders, they made their way into Squad Six territory. Miyako looked around as they walked into the barracks.

"Hm… If I remember correctly, he has red hair…" she said.

"Oh, is he that guy with that pineapple ponytail?" Saiko asked.

Miyako paused and looked over at her, "It doesn't look anything like a pineapple."

"Are you kidding? Look at it and think about the leaf thingies on a pineapple," said Saiko, holding up a finger as if she were a teacher, "Perfect. Match."

Miyako pondered for a moment, mentally picturing a pineapple, and then trying to remember exactly what Renji Abarai looked like.

"Uhhh…." she placed a hand on her chin, furrowing her brow.

"Hey. You two the Moriko twins?"

They both startled slightly and turned to see a man with bright red hair up in a spiky ponytail, a white cloth tied around his forehead from which behind peeked some jagged tribal tattoos over his eyebrows.

"See?" Saiko said, gesturing to him.

"Okay, yeah I guess I see it," Miyako said with a small frown of thought.

The man perked a brow at them.

"Sorry, we were just talking about how your hair is like a pineapple," Saiko beamed up at him.

"Wait what?" the man yelped, his cheeks going a little pink, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Saiko!" Miyako punched her sister in the shoulder, making her yell, "Ah-ha-ow!" and then looked over at Renji, "I apologize for my sister's honesty, sir."

"Honesty?!" cried the man, "So you agree with her?"

"Eh!" Miyako felt her face turn red. She never could sugar coat her words, she was socially awkward because of it, and usually ended up insulting people more than anything, "I uh- I'm sure that it doesn't affect your fighting skills, sir."

Renji looked from one to the other, he brow furrowed with both annoyance and confusion, "Great," he sighed, then shook his head and put on a more serious face, "I'm Renji Abarai. Captain Kuchiki said you'd be coming, so let's go. We have to meet up with the others."

"Others?" asked Saiko, rubbing her shoulder where Miyako hit her.

"Yeah," said Renji, turning around, "It's a long story, but we've got kind of a big group going to the World of the Living."

"How many others?" asked Miyako.

Renji frowned for a moment, holding up a hand, one finger going up at a time as he mentally counted, "Let's see… including the three of us? Eight."

"Holy crap," said Saiko with a laugh, "Must be some serious shit going down in the World of the Living if we need that many Soul Reapers."

"You could say that," said Renji as he turned and led the way out of the barracks, "We've already had confirmed sighting of Arrancars."

"Bless you," Saiko said with a grin.

Renji sighed as he glanced back at them, "I didn't realize the Head Captain was leaving it to me to explain everything. The Hogyoku that Aizen stole? He's using it to make these new kind of Hollows- Hollows with Soul Reaper abilities. They're called Arrancar."

"Wait, Soul Reaper Hollow hybrids? Didn't something like that happen a hundred years back?" asked Saiko, lacing her hands behind her head, "It was all hush, hush, right?"

"I dunno the details about that, I wasn't a Soul Reaper then," said Renji, "But yeah, somethin' like that. Aizen's makin' an army of them. So we gotta make sure no more show up, cause Ichigo got his ass handed to him."

"Kurosaki?" Miyako asked, glancing over at Renji, "From what I've seen of him, he's not one to easily put down. Didn't he even defeat your Captain in a fight?"

"Captain Kuchiki underestimated him," said Renji, "And so did I when I fought him. Honestly? I think he could have taken those freaks, but somethin' has him hesitating."

"Are you friends with him?" asked Saiko, frowning over at him.

"Tch, yeah I guess that's about the only thing you could call us," Renji muttered, rounding a corner toward the Senkaimon.

Before the large sliding doors that led to the World of the Living stood a group of five people. Miyako blinked in surprise when she recognized the Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He turned at their approach, his arms folded, short spiky white hair ruffling in the wind.

"A Captain is coming with us?" Saiko asked, "And it's a little one too."

"I wouldn't let Captain Hitsugaya hear you calling him than," Renji said to her in a low tone before picking up his pace to reach the others, waving, "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"The Moriko Twins, huh?" Toshiro frowned at them, "I think I can understand why the Head Captain would find their abilities useful."

"I don't think we've met formally," Miyako recognized the woman that stepped toward them. She had long strawberry blond hair, and a pink scarf was about her neck and arms. Her robes appeared to be barely able to contain her bust.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she said, "Lieutenant of Squad Ten."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," a smaller girl with black hair stepped forward and bowed toward them, "From Squad Thirteen."

"Everyone knows who you are!" Saiko grinned over at her, "No need for the formalities with us. Hey, so does this mean you got all your powers back?"

"I'm pleased to say yes," said Rukia, straightening, "I'm able to release my Zanpakuto again. And since I've had so much experience in Karakura town, the Head Captain sent me."

"Well pleased to meet ya!" Saiko saluted to her, "I'm Saiko!" she then looked over at Miyako.

Miyako blinked at her, wondering why she was staring. Saiko smacked her arm and nodded toward Rukia.

"Oh!" Miyako looked at her and bowed her head, "Miyako."

"She's not good at people," Saiko whispered, but it was so loud, it was obvious she meant them all to hear. Miyako scowled at her.

"Hey, I hear your guys' Zanpakutos are linked or somethin'," a bald man Miyako recognized to be from Squad Eleven said, frowning over at them.

"Ikkaku, right?" Saiko said, then looked over at the man beside him, this one with shoulder length black hair and feathery adornments on his right eye brow and eyelashes, "And Yumichika! You're the third and fifth seat from Squad Eleven!"

Saiko had always been fascinated with Squad Eleven. Miyako was surprised she hadn't been placed within it when they graduated, but it seemed that the Head Captain wanted to keep them together. After all, as Ikkaku said, their Zanpakutos were unique.

"You all can gossip later," snapped Toshiro, turning toward the Senkaimon, "We have work to do. Come."

The sliding doors opened, and Miyako followed after the others into the light beyond its threshold. It was blinding for a moment, then faded away, revealing them to be standing within a street of a town, buildings rising up on either side of them.

Saiko looked around, her yellow eyes wide with wonder, "Oh wow! I haven't been to the World of the Living in nearly fifty years! Things are so different!"

"You haven't been to the World of the Living because you cause too much trouble," Miyako told her sister.

"Do not!" Saiko said, scowling back at her, "I only blew up one building."

"Blew up?" repeated Yumichika, looking back at them, "How did you manage that?"

"They had these really neat things that were new to them called RPGs," said Saiko with a big grin.

Toshiro glanced back at them with a perked brow, "Now I'm starting to wonder why the Head Captain sent them…"

"Saiko won't cause trouble," said Miyako evenly, her voice next to monotone, "I'll be with her."

"Sheesh, I don't need a baby-sitter," Saiko rolled her eyes, "I was a lot younger then. C'mon, give me some credit!"

They approached a small shop at that point, Renji going first and knocking on the door.

A man appeared in the doorway, wearing a green coat and a green and white striped rimmed hat that covered his eyes in shadow. Blond wavy hair poked out from under it, and with each step he took there was the click clock sound of wooden clogs.

"Hey, Kisuke," Renji nodded at him, "We're here for the Gigais."

"Alright, I got 'em ready for ya!" the man said, ducking back into the shop with a grin.

"Oh, so that's Kisuke," said Saiko as she and Miyako followed the others into the shop, "He's shorter than I pictured. And less creepy. I kept putting Captain Kurotsuchi's head on him in my mind," she laughed, earning a sigh from Miyako.

She personally had never had to wear a Gigai before. And Saiko had only done it once, and well, the RPG incident had resulted. She was a little pleased they were in such a large group. At least she would have back up in case Saiko decided to get adventurous.

Once they all were in their Gigais, Miyako stood outside the shop stretching. It felt weird and confined within the human suit, and she didn't care for it much. Saiko was cart-wheeling nearby with a happy laugh. Miyako watched her sister with look of exhaustion. Well, at least someone was enjoying this.

Miyako adjusted her tie and looked down at her navy blue skirt. They were all in uniforms for the high school Ichigo Kurosaki attended. As Miyako approached her twin, she frowned at her.

"Saiko, I think you're wearing the boy's uniform."

Saiko paused in her stretching and looked over at her. She was indeed in a button up shirt and a tie, but wore pants instead of the skirt, and loafers instead of the buckled shoes. The twins were rather small in both stature and femininity, so she almost passed for being a young boy in that outfit.

"Huh, I guess I am," she said, then grinned, "Hey, how many humans do you think I can trick into thinking I'm a dude?"

Miyako sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, we don't have time for you to change now," Renji approached them, loosening his tie as he walked, revealing those intricate tribal tattoos were on his chest as well as his forehead, "Let's get going."

As Miyako turned and followed after him and the other Soul Reapers of their team, she wondered about these Arrancars, and more so, she thought of their old Captain. A memory crossed her mind. She had helped Izuru finish some paper work and had specifically tried to deliver them to Captain Ichimaru's office when he wasn't there to avoid any sort of social interaction. It was how she normally did things, she didn't like talking much to anyone, even if she was technically their 'friend' like she was with Izuru. And Captain Ichimaru tended to tease her about her off-stand-ish personality, making her even more uncomfortable.

But in that incident, Captain Ichimaru was still in his office, but it hadn't appeared that he was doing anything. He had been staring out the window, sitting behind his desk, hand propping up his head, chin in his palm. And his eyes… they were actually open slightly. Miyako had seen their icy blue color for just a moment, seen the look of deep thought on his normally smiling face, and then they closed as he faced her direction again, and his grin came back.

"Oh, Miyako, so Izuru had you do the paper work again, hm?"

"Please, sir, Third Seat Moriko is fine, you don't have to address me so informally," Miyako had said softly, approaching slowly and placing the papers on his desk.

"But then I'd be calling your sister Fourth Seat Moriko, and that's so repetitive! And aren't we all friends here, anyway? I don't want to be a stuck up Captain like that Kuchiki fellow," he laughed.

Miyako had almost believed his words then. Thought he felt like he was their friend. How could he have betrayed all of them like this? Her fists clenched. Miyako didn't give her trust so easily, and Captain Ichimaru had crushed it right before her eyes. She would never let herself feel that pain again, and let someone that close. She almost scoffed at herself, thinking about what Saiko would say if she could hear her thoughts.

"You call letting Gin call you by your first name being 'close'? Man, you really gotta branch out, Miyako!"

Yes, she did consider that close. She let down her carefully constructed walls for Captain Ichimaru in that small gesture. It might not have seemed much to Saiko, but it meant a lot to Miyako. And now that she was placed on this mission… she felt like it was only a matter of time before she saw her old Captain again…

*.*.*

Saiko stepped into the school first with a big grin. It really had been a long time since she had been in the World of the Living. There were so many things to see now- this stuff they called 'tech', making up light up signs and all sorts of crazy cool things. She adjusted the piece of clothing around her neck, the tie, and glanced around at the students that started taking notice of her and her group of followers as they headed through the halls.

"Renji, which way is it?" asked Rangiku, glancing over at the red-headed Lieutenant.

"Well if Saiko would stop bouncing ahead, I could lead us there," snapped Renji.

Saiko glanced back and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, pineapple."

"What did you call me?!" Renji barked.

"Saiko!" Miyako sighed heavily and punched her shoulder.

"Owww!" Saiko clutched her bicep, "You hit in the same spot as last time- that huuurt!"

"That was the point," Miyako muttered and looked over at Renji, "My apologies for my sister again, Lieutenant Pineapple."

Miyako's face instantly fell when she realized what she said. Saiko started laughing. Miyako turned red and bowed her head deeply to Renji, "I'm so sorry, Lieutenant Abarai, it just slipped out-!"

"Whatever," Renji pushed past them and started leading the way with a scowl, "Shit, I better start seeing why the Head Captain sent a couple of kids on this mission when the fighting starts…"

Miyako looked beyond embarrassed. She shot a deadly glare toward Saiko who held up her hands in surrender.

"How was I supposed to know you'd slip up?" she laughed.

"Third and Fourth Seat Moriko, let's go," said Toshiro in a commanding tone, bringing them back on task and walking down the hall.

As Saiko walked near the little Captain, she noticed that she and her twin were probably only six inches taller than him, and they were both naturally petite and short for their age, even for souls. So how young was Toshiro really? He had to be strong to become a Captain. She heard he made it through the Academy in just one year. Just like…

Her face fell slightly.

Just like her old Captain, Gin Ichimaru.

She felt her stomach lurch in a mixture of grief and rage at the thought of the silver haired man. When she had been placed in Squad Three instead of Squad Eleven like she wanted, there were only two things that made it worthwhile. The first was that she got to stay with her twin. The second was Gin, a Captain that was so laid back and friendly… He even let her call him by his first name, and he called her by her own. It was like they were more than just Captain and subordinate.

Saiko felt each Captain surely cared for their squad members, save maybe Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but that guy was fifty kinds of crazy anyway. But Gin took it upon himself to almost become friends with his squad members. Saiko had looked up to him. She wasn't enthralled with him like Momo had been with Aizen, and she was certain the feelings she ever felt for him were nothing romantic, but she was still close to him.

And he betrayed her.

He betrayed all of them.

Her fists clenched.

"Saiko."

Saiko blinked and looked over to see Miyako looking at her intently. Saiko forced on a smile.

"What's up?"

Miyako just reached over and gripped her shoulder for a moment, holding her gaze and giving her a small smile, then her hand fell away, her face returned to stone, and she looked forward again. Saiko grinned a little. Miyako knew her too well. The two of them had always been able to read each other without fail. And Miyako never had to put anything into words for Saiko. She could interpret even the smallest gestures from her sister as if it were second nature.

Needless to say, Saiko was glad that even through the Gin fiasco, she got to keep her two closest friends, Miyako and Izuru.

And who knows? Maybe with this mission, she would make new friends. Her eyes travelled over to Ikkaku and Yumichika, who walked side by side, Yumichika with a curious grin on his face, Ikkaku scowling and thumping a kendo stick on his shoulder. Ikkaku was a looker, she'd admit that, but she was a little disappointed in the lack of hair. But she supposed his body made up for that. She frowned ponderingly as she looked him over.

She saw his eyes flick over toward her, but instead of blushing and looking away as Miyako probably would have done, she grinned and waved.

"What cha lookin' at, girly?" he demanded.

"Nothin'," Saiko laced her hands behind her head, "Just admirin' the view."

Yumichika smirked over at her and she grinned back at him as Ikkaku turned a little red and looked away with an annoyed, "Tch."

"Here," Renji paused beside a door, peering through the window, "Yup. He's in there with Orihime."

"Orihime, that's one of the Ryoka, isn't it?" asked Miyako.

Renji glanced back at her, his expression clearly stating he was still annoyed with the twins, but still replied, "Yeah, well she was, they're not Ryoka anymore. She's a human with Spiritual Pressure and some abilities, mostly defensive and healing."

"Interesting," Saiko ducked around Renji and burst through the door first, causing the two ginger headed people on the other end of the room to look over in surprise.

"Hi there!" Saiko waved then saluted, "Sai-ko Mori-ko, Fourth Seat of Squad Three, pleased to formally meet ya, Ichigo Kurosaki," she winked.

"Saiko!" Miyako came in after her and punched her arm for the third time.

"Wah-ha-how!" Saiko groaned, "Why always in the same spot, that's gonna leave such a bruise!"

"We're with a Captain and two Lieutenants, could you please try to show some respect?" Miyako muttered, glancing toward Ichigo and Orihime who were staring at their group with large eyes.

"Wait- Toshiro? Renji?" Ichigo blinked in astonishment.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro spat, stepping past the twins and into the room, the rest of the group following suit.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"The Head Captain sent us because of the appearance of the Arrancars," said Renji, leaning against the wall.

"The what?" Ichigo perked a brow.

"The things that beat you to a pulp yesterday."

Saiko looked over and blinked in surprise to see Rukia in the window at the end of the class room. When did she get over there? Wait, did she come into the building with them? Saiko placed a hand on her chin. Did she really ditch them to climb up the window and appear so dramatically? Strange girl. But, Saiko would admit, she would have done the same if she knew which window to go to, purely for the reaction. But Ichigo seemed to surprised by Rukia's presence in itself to be concerned with how she showed up.

"Rukia-?" he began to gasp, but in that moment, Rukia flew across the room, slamming a kick into Ichigo's face and smashing him into the ground.

"Well that escalated quickly," Saiko laughed.

Miyako came to her side and they watched as Rukia smacked Ichigo around a little more before pulling on a red fingerless glove with a flaming skull on it and slammed her palm into his forehead. Saiko raised her brows as Ichigo's soul form was ripped from his body from the blow, and Rukia sent him flying out the window before swiftly following. Orihime stared after them, her mouth slightly agape.

"Is this normal for them?" Saiko looked over at Renji. She guessed as the Lieutenant of Rukia's brother, he would know her personality better than she did, and since he claimed himself as Ichigo's kind-of sort-of friend.

"Yeah, actually," sighed Renji, folding his toned arm across his torso, "But in this case, I think it's some form of tough love," he almost said the words with distain. Saiko raised a brow.

Wait, did Renji like Rukia? She smirked. Well that made things much more interesting. At least she wouldn't be bored here, that was for sure.

"How are you feeling, Orihime?" Rangiku approached the human girl with a smile.

Saiko noticed that the girl was indeed covered in bandages, one arm in a sling.

"I'm fine, honest," Orihime smiled gently at Rangiku, "Chad got the worst of it."

"Hang on, if you can heal stuff why not heal yourself?" Saiko asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh," Orihime looked over at her, "I used a lot of my power on Chad, you see."

"Who's Chad?" Saiko frowned.

"Another human with unique abilities and Spiritual Pressure," said Renji, "He was one of the Ryoka too."

"Man, this Ichigo just runs around with all sorts of fun people," Saiko laughed, lacing her hands behind her head, "Didn't he have a Quincy with him too? Crazy."

Miyako went and sat on one of the desks, looking out the window with a serious look on her face. Saiko watched her curiously. Was Miyako as eager to meet Aizen again as Saiko was? To meet Gin? It didn't appear to have affected her as much as it had to Saiko, the whole betrayal business, but Miyako was always really good at hiding her emotions. But Saiko was one person that could see through her twin's ruse, at least, most of the time, she could.

Right now, watching her stare out into the city, Saiko found she wasn't certain what her sister was thinking. It was a little unnerving.

So Saiko did what she always did when she was uncomfortable.

Glancing around she spotted a pencil on the teacher's desk. She snatched it up and flicked it at her twin. But before it could even reach bouncing off Miyako's head, her hand blurred as it whipped up and caught it. For a heartbeat, she kept looking out the window, her fist in front of her face, then slowly her eyes dragged over to lock onto Saiko.

Saiko waved and smiled widely at her as if she had just come into the room and hadn't seen her for years.

Miyako's eyes narrowed to slits.

Saiko smirked.

The pencil was suddenly sent rocketing back at her with a flick of Miyako's wrist. It whizzed at Saiko, sharpened end first, just like the missile that RPG shot out last time Saiko was in the World of the Living. Saiko dodged to the side and heard a THUNK and turned to see the wooden utensil wobbling slightly from where it had lodged into the wall.

"Is there a reason the two of you are acting like a couple of kids?" Renji asked dryly, looking from one to the other.

"It's a terrible epidemic that's sweeping the nation, pineapple," sighed Saiko, placing the back of her wrist against her forehead as if she were about to faint, "It's known as Boredom. Tragic thing, it is."

"I merely retaliated," said Miyako, folding her arms and closing her eyes, "So don't lump me in with her, Lieutenant Abarai."

The classroom door opened before Renji could retort to any of them (mainly Saiko for calling him a pineapple again, considering the way he glared), and Rukia was there with Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form. They all looked to him. He seemed a little out of breath, but otherwise okay.

"Orihime, Ichigo has something to say to you," said Rukia firmly.

Ichigo glanced at her warily, his lips pinched into a tight line. Rukia looked at him and smacked him in the back so hard he nearly fell over. With a sigh, he stepped into the room, going to Orihime and looking down at her.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly, "I'm sorry for being too weak to protect you, Orihime. It won't happen again."

"N-no, Ichigo, you don't have to apologi-" Orihime began.

"Yes he does," snapped Rukia, folding her arms, "He needs to get over himself and realize that not everything is about him, and not everything is going to wait around while he gets his shit together."

Ichigo glared at the ground.

"Sheesh, no need to be so harsh, I mean c'mon, he went up against the first Arrancar to come into the World of the Living after all," said Saiko, lacing her hands behind his head, "Can't imagine they're pushovers."

"She does have a point, Rukia," said Rangiku, "I don't think the Head Captain would have sent us all here if it was a minor event."

"That doesn't matter," said Rukia, "He didn't fight to his full potential, whether they were actually too strong for him or not. So now there's no more excuses."

"And I'm fine with that," said Ichigo, glancing over at her.

"So when do we get to fight some hybrid baddies?" asked Saiko, punching the air in front of her as if she were practicing some sweet ninja moves.

"Well, first thing is first. Ichigo, we're all going to need a place to stay," said Rukia, looking back at Ichigo as he knelt down into his human body.

Ichigo's soul form melded back into his old one, and his body laid there for a moment before blinking awake and getting to his feet, rubbing the back of his head, "What, you guys didn't think that through before coming here?"

"I'm sure Orihime has an extra room for me, right, honey?" Rangiku smiled over at Orihime.

"U- uh, sure," Orihime laughed nervously, "You can bunk with me!" she smiled.

"I'm going to Kisuke's like last time," said Renji with a shrug.

"We can find our own place," Ikkaku said, standing beside Yumichika, giving off the impression he spoke for both of them.

"As can I," said Toshiro shortly.

"I'm with Miyako," Saiko smiled over at her twin.

Miyako had been starting out of the window again, but she looked back and glanced around the room, "Wherever's the easiest," she said softly.

"Easy is boring," Saiko laughed, "We'll make it an adventure! Say," she grinned over at Ikkaku and Yumichika, "How about we tag along with you two?"

"Not on your life," snapped Ikkaku.

Yumichika laughed, "Oh, come now, Ikkaku, that's not very gentlemanly of you."

"Do I look like I'm tryin' to be a gentleman?" Ikkaku barked at him.

Yumichika looked back at Saiko, "You can come with us."

"Hey! I said no!" Ikkaku wailed.

"Sweet!" Saiko fist pumped the air with a grin of victiory.

Miyako blinked a few times then looked back out the window. Well, she didn't protest, so at least that was something.

"And I'll be staying with Ichigo again," said Rukia.

"Wait, what?" yelped Ichigo.

"You haven't changed my closet have you?" Rukia asked flatly.

"No, but-" Ichigo began.

"Good, then we can go," said Rukia, turning and heading out of the building.

Saiko followed after them, but paused at the door to look back when she didn't sense Miyako following. Her sister still sat on the desk, staring out the window as all the others filtered out of the room, leaving the twins alone. Saiko peeked down the hall for a second then went back in the room fully.

"Miyako, what's up?" she asked with a frown.

Miyako blinked and looked over at her, "What? Oh," she slid off the desk, standing again, "It's nothing. Let's go."

Miyako walked out of the classroom, this time leaving Saiko to stand there for a moment. It had to be this mission, it was making Miyako worry. Saiko suddenly realized her twin must want nothing to do with this, that she never wanted to see Gin again. Not even for revenge. After all, Miyako wasn't like Saiko. She didn't love fighting just to fight. And she didn't' deal well with emotion in general, let alone harsh ones like betrayal.

Saiko sighed and followed after Miyako at a trot, grabbing her wrist when she caught up to her and smiled.

"C'mon, I be Ikkaku will try to give us the slip!" she said, pulling Miyako along.

All she could do for her sister now was make sure she didn't shell off any more than she already had. And that meant pulling her into as much trouble as possible while they were here.

This was going to be fun.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**_

_** Yay another Bleach story! So I've gotten three requests for a Renji x OC story, and, well, here it is! But I ALSO got a request to do a Grimmjow x OC story that wasn't a crossover. I didn't want to start two separate Bleach fics at the same time, so I thought to myself, what to do, what to do, OH! I'll do them at once! And I'm sure my regular readers are already aware of my twin obsession… it's not my fault they're awesome!**_

_**So here we have the Moriko twins, Saiko being a happy-go-lucky troll, and Miyako, the socially awkward super cereal one. Just so you know ahead of time, Miyako is going to be the one paired with Renji, and Saiko with Grimmjow. (Since in that other Grimmjow fic the quiet/serious one was who got paired with him, and I figured Saiko is going to annoy the hell out of him at first and should make for some hilarious times.) **_

_**Oh, and, fun fact, in case you didn't know, Saiko's name is pronounced like psycho. I thought it would be fitting for her. **_

_**Anyway, thanks as always, for reading! Let me know what you guys think!**_


End file.
